kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox
Welcome to the sandbox! This page exists so that you can practice editing or formatting (see ) without changing any serious content. Feel free to try wiki editing out here first. There is a on the Central (coordinating) Wikia that will step you through more of the things you can do. Wiki allow for rather complicated formatting. It can look overwhelming when you begin, but don't let it worry you. Just start with the basics... enter some text, and learn the other pieces as you go. Your content contributions are welcome and important. The wiki is a collaborative effort and others can help with formatting and other improvements. Best wishes! General Testing (No better name) Testing timer overlay January 15 2015 16:30:00 +0900 google+ test Test Star Moon Sun Moon The first paragraph (Explanation1 ) The second paragraph (Explaination 2) * Enemy Pattern Icons | |24 |36 |72 |- |2 | | |24 |36 | |- | | |24 |36 |72 |} Frontpage Inside Wiki ---- External Links ---- 'TEST' World A Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters World B Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters NodeInfo style References Slider test KanColle anime PI.jpg|Anime|link=Anime Jacket op miiro.jpg|Music|link=Music 艦隊これくしょん_-艦これ-_先行PV第壱弾|Trailers|link=Trailers Episodes layout example Episode # Briefing Strategy Figure Page Organization Test |} new section this section is supposed to be eaten by the figure section |} Another section Outside the parentheses Blockquotes Normal blockquotes Fubuki arrives at the naval base as a newcomer to the Third Torpedo Squadron, where she is introduced by Mutsuki to the rest of her squadron. After an abrupt meeting and exchange of greetings with Akagi of the First Carrier Division during her flight drills, Fubuki spends recreational time with her new squad-mates. Meanwhile, the Fourth Fleet locates the base of the enemy abyssal fleet, and the admiral orders a fleet assembled to commence an assault as the Fourth Fleet retreats. The First Carrier Task Force, Second Support Fleet and Third Torpedo Squadron are summarily sortied, however to the dismay of Fubuki's squadron, they learn that Fubuki has never engaged in battle before. The squadron encounters and engages a group of enemy destroyers, and just as Fubuki is close to being annihilated by one, the enemy group is destroyed by aircraft of the First Carrier Division. Styled blockquotes Fubuki arrives at the naval base as a newcomer to the Third Torpedo Squadron, where she is introduced by Mutsuki to the rest of her squadron. After an abrupt meeting and exchange of greetings with Akagi of the First Carrier Division during her flight drills, Fubuki spends recreational time with her new squad-mates. Meanwhile, the Fourth Fleet locates the base of the enemy abyssal fleet, and the admiral orders a fleet assembled to commence an assault as the Fourth Fleet retreats. The First Carrier Task Force, Second Support Fleet and Third Torpedo Squadron are summarily sortied, however to the dismay of Fubuki's squadron, they learn that Fubuki has never engaged in battle before. The squadron encounters and engages a group of enemy destroyers, and just as Fubuki is close to being annihilated by one, the enemy group is destroyed by aircraft of the First Carrier Division. Event Map |- | colspan="3" style="padding:0px 0px 0px 0px; margin:0px;" | |} Messing around with Signature Code [[Kancolle Wiki|'Kancolle Wiki']] [[User:Gensui_Hime|'Gensui Hime']][[User talk:Gensui_Hime|'Talk']] 15:49, February 27, 2015 (UTC) this is another sigcode test. MSD (Naval Base Mailbox) 13:09, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Including hourly rates in exp table Total yield= |-|Requirements= |-|Hourly Rates= Article Comment Warnings Ambox Template:Ambox Samples with custom content Testing sortable stat table NPC Line ---- Broken image test Anchor Anchor test Subst GameUpdate Time until maintenance starts * Month 22 2016 11:00:00 +0900 Maintenance start time * April 22 2016 18:00:00 +0900 Expected completion time Gallery Uzuki's floor.png|New Furniture|linktext=Uzuki's floor Uzuki's wallpaper.png|New Furniture|linktext=Uzuki's wallpaper Uzuki's window.png|New Furniture|linktext=Uzuki's window Uzuki's desk.png|New Furniture|linktext=Uzuki's desk Uzuki's wallscroll.png|New Furniture|linktext=Uzuki's wallscroll Contents #'Start of Event' #*Please visit the article above for more information. #'New Remodel' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'New Ships' #* Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #* Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #* Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'New Equipment' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'New Abyssal Ships' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'New Abyssal Equipment' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'New Mechanics' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'New Quests' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'New (Seasonal) Furniture' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'New (Seasonal) Voice Lines' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'New (Seasonal) Artwork' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet #'Others' #*Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Related developer tweets/notes/notices Pre-maintenance= |-|Maintenance= |-|Patch notes= |-|Post maintenance= Enemy Ship Info Basic Fall 2017= |-|Summer 2015= Basic II Fall 2017= |-|Summer 2015= Basic III Fall 2017= |-|Summer 2015= Mobile testing Fujihita (talk) 10:24, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Improvement table (mobile) Expedition table (Mobile) Category:Sandboxes